Horror Movie Marathon
by ShakenThunder
Summary: A silly little one-shot about what happens when the Eds try to have a horror movie marathon. Idea credit goes to Boris Yeltsin.


"Are you ready?" Eddy asked Edd and Double D.

"Ready for what, Eddy?" Double D asked curiously.

"Haha, that rhymed," Edd pointed out randomly.

"Shut up," Eddy snapped. He held up three DVDs with evil-looking cover art. "Check it outttttttt."

Double D raised an eyebrow. "What... is it?"  
"_Night of the Living Bed_; _Friday the 14th_; and _Peepers Jeepers_," Eddy replied gleefully. "We're having a horror movie marathon!"

Double D's eyes widened. "A horror movie marathon? Eddy... how many horror movies have you actually watched?"

"Two," Eddy replied. "_Teddy vs. Mason _and _Drag Me to Yell-owstone_."

"And you actually made it through them without getting scared?" Double D's eyebrow arched.

Eddy nodded slowly. "Yyyyyyyyyyyeah..." He put his hands behind his back. "Look, you guys are watching these with me!"

Double D shook his head. "Nope! No way, Eddy! Horror movies are stupid, pointless, and just flat-out boring. Most of them aren't even scary."

"MOST of them!" Eddy repeated. "You haven't seen these!"

"And I don't want to," said Double D. "You can watch all the horror movies you want. Edd and I will be doing something productive with our time."

Edd stared blankly into space, as usual. "I wanna watch scary movies!"

Double D made a face. "You... do?"  
Edd nodded.

Eddy walked over and threw an arm around his friend. "See, Double D? Edd wants to watch them with me. Looks like you'll be doing something productive... _alone_."

Double D crossed his arms. "Fine. I'll watch those stupid movies with you guys. But I won't promise I'll stay for all three."

Eddy threw his other arm around Double D. "Yes! We are going to have a blast tonight, you guys!"

That night at dusk, Eddy stood by the DVD player. Double D and Edd sat on the couch. "What are you waiting for, Eddy?" Double D asked, already looking quite bored.

Eddy put in _Friday the 14th. _"Okay, you guys!" He plopped down on the couch. "Brace yourselves for pure _awesomeness._"

Ten minutes later, the boys sat cuddled together on the couch. Eddy's eyes widened with fear as the horror happened on the screen. There was a sickening crack, and Eddy flinched. "N-n-not scary at a-a-all, eh, g-g-g-guys...?"

"N-n-no..." Double D agreed. "This movie is b-boring. I-I don't think it's at all s-scary..."

"M-maybe you should turn on the lights," Edd suggested. "The dark gives me hives."

Eddy jumped up. "No way! I'm not scared. We don't need lights."

"But what about Edd's condition, Eddy?" Double D questioned.

"But what about Edd's condition, Eddy?" Eddy repeated in a mocking tone. "I don't care about Edd's stupid condition! We're not turning on the-"  
"AHHHHHHH!"

A girl screamed on TV, and Eddy jumped out of his skin. He huddled in between his two trembling friends. He looked around. "Maybe just one lamp..." He reached behind the couch and turned the lamp on.

The lamp didn't help. Eddy ended up turning on all the lights in the house before ten more minutes had passed. And the boys were still very scared.

Double D hid his face behind his cap. "Is it over yet...?" he asked Eddy.

Eddy shook his head. "I-I don't think so..." He and Edd watched as a boy got killed onscreen. They hid their faces.

"Eddy, this movie too scary for me!" Edd cried. "Turn it off! Turn it off!"

Eddy shook his head. "N-no. You guys need to stop being babies. It's not THAT scary."  
He could only hope he was a decent liar. Eddy was scared out of his wits.

Suddenly, the lights went out. All three boys jumped off the couch screaming. "Eddy, what happened to the lights? !" Double D screamed.

"Calm down!" Eddy cried. "P-probably just a blown fuse or something."

"Fuses blow," said Edd randomly. "Fuses blow hard."

Eddy and Double D just stared at him. "Um... what?" said Double D.

Edd stared back. "I like ponies."  
The other two boys slowly backed away from Edd. "Okay... Eddy, we should go check-"

The sound of glass breaking upstairs startled all three boys. "What was that?" Double D cried.

"Probably just a-"

"Eddy, get AHOLD of yourself!" Double D yelled, gripping Eddy's shoulders. "Didn't you see the part of the movie when the boy kept telling his friend, 'It's fine. It's fine. Blah, blah, blah.'"

Eddy nodded. "And your point is...?"

"It's _**not fine**_!"

"It's never fine in my head," said Edd.

"Will you shut up already?" Eddy cried.

"My cat got shut up in my basement once." Edd seemed COMPLETELY unaware of the situation. Nothing unsual.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. The boys rushed to the kitchen. Eddy grabbed a broom, Double D grabbed a big wooden spoon, and Edd grabbed a banana. "Prepare to fight, you guys!" said Eddy. "Who knows who it could be? It could be a serial killer. It could be an alien. It could be-" Eddy gasped as the person walked into view. All three boys dropped their weapons. "Kevin?"

"Ay!" Kevin greeted, holding a crow. "Sorry for disturbing you boys. My crow Robin flew into Eddy's room and I had to go in and get her. I'll be leaving now." And with that, Kevin... left.

Eddy and Double D were speechless (Edd probably would've been speechless anyway). "Well... looks like we got scared for nothing," said Double D. "ow, you acted like that movie really scared you, Eddy." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Eddy scoffed. "Oh, ha, ha. Me and Edd both could feel you trembling."

"That was you," Double D argued.

"It could've been that ninja-looking guy headed out the front door," Edd pointed out.

"Shut up- WHAT?"

The boys ran to the living room. Sure enough, a large person dressed in black complete with a black mask was just rushing out the front door. He looked back at them, and gave a salute. And he left.

Double D's eyes widened. "Who... was that?"

Eddy shook his head. "I don't know." The lights came back on.

Double D yawned. "Well, now that the lights are back, I think I've had enough for one night. See you guys tomorrow." Edd followed Double D out the door.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Big babies." He fell down onto the couch and turned the movie back on. That didn't last long. Eddy screamed at the top of his lungs. It would be a sleepless night for him, and probably his friends, too.


End file.
